Jealousy
by Correcthorsebatterystaple
Summary: Billy is jealous, thinking that Spencer likes Mallory. Ectofeature oneshot. Takes place during episode six.


Billy Joe Cobra hated it when his best bromigo lavished attention or affection on anyone else.

The formerly living rock star had never been particularly attached to anyone. He, at heart, loved himself, his music, and his adoring fans. In that order. Yet it had all changed after his death. He had been left to wander in his mansion eating smooth peanut butter and mourning himself, all alone. Who knew being without company-well, company who could see or talk to you- for a month could be so lonely?

But then, Spencer and his family had moved into Billy's abrode. The high-schooler had put on one of ghost's necklaces, and a beautiful broship had begun. Billy truly loved Spencer, in a way he had never individually loved a human-being aside from himself. Sure, both of them messed up sometimes, but they always made it up to each other.

And, okay, maybe Billy loved Spencer in a way that was a little bit more than best bros. But really, did he have all that much of a chance? With the way his best pal pined over that red-headed she-beast... Billy pouted just thinking about it. Remembering how Spence had asked the girl if she'd go with him to the shorties.

...Okay, so maybe it wasn't such a good idea to throw cafeteria slop at the girl Spencer had the goo-goo eyes for. But hey, Billy was used to throwing diva fits to get what he wanted. He was a famous rock star, for crying out loud. People were _supposed_ to cater to his every whim.

The ghost phased his head through the floor of Spencer's room.

"Bro? Look, man, I'm-"

"Go away," The brunette glared at the ghost, sloppily throwing a pillow at him.

Billy allowed it to hit him, then phased the rest of the way into the boy's room. "...Okay, I deserved that."

Spencer threw his hands up in the air frustratedly. "Hell yes you did! Mallory _hates_ me now," the teen groaned.

"I was just trying to help you!" Billy interjected defensively. "She isn't exactly an A-lister. And she looks like a horse."

Spencer's head, which had previously returned to being buried in his arms, snapped up. "_What?_ First, you mess up my date, and _then, _you insult Mallory? Billy, you toolbox!"

"Well- well, you're the toolbox!"

That was all it took for Spencer to throw himself at Billy, face flushed with anger. He tackled the ghost to the floor, landing with a loud thump, and clawed at him.

The rock star retaliated quickly, wrapping his hands around the teen's throat. They rolled around on the floor, biting, scratching, kicking and punching.

"It's not my fault she wasn't good enough for you!"

"I can judge for myself!" Spencer snapped back.

"I don't want anyone to go with you to the shorties!"

The brunette stopped, eyes wide as he completely forgot about their fight. "Billy, are you... _Jealous?"_

The ghost scrambled backwards. "Me? Jealous? You've gotta be kidding me!" He laughed nervously.

"You are!" Spencer exclaimed.

Billy slumped. "Okay, I am. The truth is, Spence," He took a deep breath. "I like you. And... I shouldn't have thrown food at the girl you like. That was real toolbox-y of me."

Spencer sat there, shocked and opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

The ghost swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Yeah. I'll just... Go now." He turned to leave, chest aching.

"Wait!" Spencer finally snapped out of it. "Look, Billy... Bro, I'm the one who should be apologizing. Man, I was really stupid about your feelings."

Billy looked over his shoulder and forced a smile. "So... Are we just going to forget that I confessed? I don't want things to be awko taco between us."

"What are you talking about? I like you too."

Spencer suddenly found himself with a lapful of Billy Joe Cobra, who was wide-eyed and grinning, face inches from the teen's own. "Really? You mean it, Spence?"

"Of course I do. I don't like Mallory like that, dumb butt." Spencer smiled, a dazzling thing that made Billy melt. "We cool, dude?"

"We're cool."

Billy nuzzled his nose against the warm boy's own, sealing the deal with an eskimo kiss.


End file.
